


Getting Off With Sarah

by undun



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AUish, All of the Above Sex, And a Damp Towel, Crisis Sex, Dr Sex, Episode: s01e02 The Blind Banker, F/M, Life-Affirming Sex, Missing Scene, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undun/pseuds/undun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from ‘The Blind Banker’ (Series 1, Episode 2). John gets off with Sarah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Off With Sarah

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my support worker, ExcitedMouse.

 

After an after-hours patch up for John at the surgery, and a flouncing departure from Sherlock that John had refused to pander to, they ended up at the door to Sarah’s flat. John looked endearingly battered and tired and Sarah couldn’t quite bear to let him go just yet. It was probably nerves, or a weird camaraderie from their recent life or death crisis, she reasoned. Or maybe it was just plain lust. She’d laid her hands on his face, taped up the nasty gash on his forehead, kissed him better over his gauzed temple. She wanted more.

 

‘Are you up for a cup of tea or coffee?’ Sarah asked John with a smile.

 

John laughed lightly. ‘Seriously? Absolutely!’ He shook his head slightly as if he was stunned at his good luck – and possibly at Sarah’s lack of sound judgment.

 

‘Well, I should watch for signs of concussion, memory loss, nausea–‘ she teased slowly, turning the key in the lock. He chuckled dirtily, bless him.

 

‘Hm, yeah. Bit woozy at that,’ he said off-handedly with a grin.

 

She watched him out of the corner of her eye as he shook out of his coat and looked around for a good place to drop it. He settled on the back of the sofa and looked over to where she was slipping out of her heels (at long last – bliss!), his eyes following the length of her stockinged legs. His grin turned lascivious.

 

‘Do you really want coffee?’ she asked, ‘I have a thing,’ she waved in the basic direction of the kitchen.

 

He started walking the few steps towards her. ‘A thing. That’s… intriguing.’

 

‘You know,’ she said with a sudden lack of breath. How could someone who looked so resolutely ordinary take on such a dangerous aura? ‘A- a coffee machine thing.’

 

“Oh.’ He traced a finger along the edge of her jaw. Sarah clamped down on the incipient shiver nudging at her spine. ‘Well, maybe later?’

 

‘Hm?’

 

‘Coffee, later?’

 

‘Oh! Yes. Good, okay,’ she said, nodding and wondering where her brain cells had run off to.

 

John’s other hand found a spot to rest on her waist, just where it flared into hip. The finger that had been tracing a path around her jaw came to a stop on her chin. ‘I know I said it earlier, but I’m really sorry about tonight.’ He glanced around the sitting room, eyes alighting on her carriage clock. ‘Er, and this morning,’ he added with a crooked smile.

 

‘Oh, well,’ she breathed, ‘It’s all right. Day off today – I can sleep in.’

 

John’s smile went a touch incandescent. ‘Would you care to stay awake a bit longer, then?’ he whispered, his face only inches away. ‘Maybe have some company for your sleep in?’

 

He punctuated the question with a tilt of his head and a barely-there kiss on her parted lips. She gasped and immediately felt like she’d let Germaine Greer down. You’re a professional, mature, woman of experience, you silly bint! We do not gasp at a man kissing us for the first time – and while still fully-clothed – what the hell?

 

John leant back slowly, looking at her through soft, half-closed eyes. He didn’t have to lean down, barely had to move to meet her mouth: what a wonderful height for a man!

 

‘You’re just a little too perfect,’ she murmured before she could stop herself. ‘Oh, God!’ she said as he laughed in genuine amusement.

 

‘Hardly!’ he protested. ‘That would be my maddening git of a flatmate you’re thinking of,’ he chuckled.

 

Why would he think of Sherlock now? Sarah decided John was being deliberately obtuse. He had to know how appealing he was, surely?

 

‘You mean the stupidly tall, arrogant, self-centred one? Noooo, I don’t think so,’ She countered, throwing all restraint to where-the-hell-ever and wrapping her arms around his neck.

 

She smiled and pressed her lips against his mouth, closing her eyes as his lips flexed out of his smile and moved against hers. He didn’t seem to mind her taking some initiative and gave a little moan of happiness as both his hands moved around to stroke her bottom.

 

An arse man, then, she thought. Likes legs too. John’s left hand crept slowly around her side, palming across her ribcage to rest against the underside of her breast.

 

And boobs. He likes boobs – I can’t go wrong here, Sarah thought giddily. Somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered how this would affect them on Monday; sleeping with work colleagues being such a sound and sensible move. She slammed the door shut on that part of her mind. Live a little bit, woman!

 

John broke off the kiss to trail his lips across her cheek, tipping forward slightly to tongue her earlobe, his hand rising from her breast to stroke through her hair. Sarah sighed, trying to keep her eyes open. John’s fingers hit a tangle in her hair. She laughed as he said ‘Sorry!’, his expression a touch distraught.

 

‘It’s all right. It’s been quite a while since I brushed out the knots,’ she assured him. ‘In fact I’m probably overdue for a shower. Would you like one?’

 

John inched back slightly. ‘Actually, that sounds like a cracking idea,’ he agreed, ‘I’m probably rank.’

 

Emboldened, Sarah leaned into his neck and breathed in deep. ‘Ah, that’s the smell of a real man,’ she giggled.

 

John laughed. ‘A very grotty one, yes.’

 

His hands rested on her waist once more. She was reluctant to move away. He regarded her calmly, his eyes holding hers.

 

‘I’ll, um, show you where the bathroom is,’ she said finally.

 

‘Right. Ta.’

 

His hands dropped away and she felt colder and somehow less substantial. She turned and walked down the short hallway to the bathroom wondering if she was experiencing some delayed shock. Being tied up and threatened with certain death might do that to you. Well bugger that, she decided, I’m going to have sex with a very fit, cute man – who appreciates all my attributes – and I’m going to bloody well enjoy it.

 

•

 

Sarah turned down the bedding and sat on the edge of the bed holding her sheerest nightgown. Not her newest, no indeed, but this one was what she called her ‘fuck-me’ nightie. It hadn’t failed her yet. Not that John looked like he would need any help on that front. She stared wide-eyed at the doorway listening to the muted sound of the shower, wondering why on earth she made him go first when it left her staring into space feeling every bit of sweat and dust clinging to her skin. She wondered what he would look like when he came out of the bathroom. Would he leave his underwear on? Would he walk out in a towel? Would he be starkers? She giggled abruptly, quickly biting her lips together.

 

‘Something funny?’

 

John _would_ have to walk in just then, wouldn’t he? Ah, towel around hips. Sarah smiled.

 

‘Possible delayed hysteria?’ she suggested.

 

It didn’t get the effect she was aiming for, sadly. John lost his slight smile and looked serious. He walked over, suddenly all business.

 

‘Are you cold? Any shakes?’ His left hand was humidly warm against her forehead, the right gently stroking her hair back.

 

‘Stop, no. No, I’m fine.’ Sarah grasped his hands and pushed them down. She spared a mere second to take in the downy dusting of hair in the middle of John’s chest, the suggestion of a trail leading down from his navel. Why was that so damn attractive?

 

John still had a firm crease between his eyebrows as he regarded her silently, well able to switch from prospective ravisher in a damp towel to professional medical man in a damp towel between one breath and the next. She patted his terry-clothed hip reassuringly. ‘Really, I’m fine. Sort of giddy with anticipation, actually,’ she added.

 

John’s frown eased. ‘Yeah? That’s good. So am I,’ he said, a hint of dimple showing in his cheek.

 

He was the epitome of care-worn cuteness.

 

Sarah managed to avoid scrutinizing his towel for suspicious bulging on her way to the bathroom with her nightie in hand. She’d let that be a surprise.

 

•

 

The shower felt brilliant against her abused muscles, the hot water loosening the tension in her neck and shoulders. She watched the suds wash down her body while water droplets tickled her eyelashes. Not bad for a thirty-something. She took care of herself – not a gym junkie, but a ‘walker-with-occasional-eruptions-of-jogging’ a couple of times a week. She felt reasonably confident of her appeal, especially in the face of John’s obvious admiration.

 

‘All good,’ she murmured to herself as she rinsed her hair. A hot tingle began to build in her abdomen.

 

•

 

‘Oh, _well_ worth the wait!’ John greeted her when she returned to the bedroom, clad in nothing but her flimsy nightie.

 

He’d folded his clothes and placed them beside the bed, his mobile phone on top. He’d also worked out which side she used and was sitting against the headboard on the other side of the bed, ankles crossed, completely at ease.

 

Sarah would have liked to take a photo, but didn’t want to spoil the mood. She hummed happily and joined him on the bed.

 

‘Um, I hope you don’t mind me asking–’ he began.

 

‘Hm?’

 

‘Contraception?’

 

‘Oh!’ She hadn’t been intimate with another doctor for a long time. ‘Yes, pill.’ Just to test him, she asked, ‘You?’

 

‘Using condoms. Do you have a latex allergy? I have one of each, just in case.’

 

He passed with flying colours. ‘Latex is fine, yes,’ she nodded with a smile. ‘Um, I have flavoured ones if you’d rather… save yours.’

 

John lost his calm expression, and Sarah saw the towel twitch out of the corner of her eye. She would not turn and stare, absolutely not.

 

‘Yes, yes,” he nodded, smiling widely. ‘That’s, I mean – great!’

 

 _Finally_ , a little loss of composure. She felt quite proud.

 

John closed the distance between them, leaning over to kiss her gently on the lips. Sarah sighed, not so much at the sensation as at the fact that it was a prelude to even better things.

 

The kisses became more focused and Sarah had no qualms about letting John set the pace and take charge, at least for a time, maybe for the whole night (or morning, as it was). She’d done a fair bit of keeping a stiff upper lip since the kidnapping, after all; time to lay back and think of–

 

–nothing. Just the feel and the smell of him, and the whispers coming from his mouth as his lips travelled along her torso. The nightie hadn’t lasted long enough to warrant the laundry basket. She gave a light moan, her eyes closed against the light coming from the bed lamps.

 

‘Your skin is so soft.’

 

John’s hands were wonderfully hard and calloused.

 

‘Oh, god,’ he lipped at her breasts, tongue tweaking her nipples. ‘You’re delicious.’

 

Her fingers wandered over his chest blindly, seeking out his tight little nipples, tweaking them in return. His hips lurched in response and his moan reverberated through her chest. While she thought of it she grabbed a corner of his towel and wrenched it forcefully from his waist.

 

He snorted softly. ‘It _was_ starting to chafe. Thank you.’ He pulled himself up one elbow to briefly kiss her on the tip of her nose.

 

Sarah blinked up at him. His face was glowing and his free hand ghosted over her neck and down between her breasts. She didn’t believe the dirty-sounding hum that erupted actually came from her until she saw John’s look of amused lust fix on her face.

 

His hand continued its journey, coming to rest over her small thatch of hair, pressing lightly against her pubic bone. ‘Oh, god!’ Sarah exhaled, beginning to shake. The sheer fucking anticipation!

 

‘Shh, just relax,’ John murmured, sensing her imminent turmoil. In another world she would feel patronised – in this one she just wanted to cling. There was a sharp ping of pain in her jaw. She parted her lips to ease her clenching teeth apart.

 

He pressed kisses against her neck, his tongue lapping at her pulse point as his fingers slipped slowly and inexorably between her legs. Sarah knew damn well just how wet she was going to be down there. It was almost embarrassing.

 

‘Fucking beautiful…’ John gasped against her neck as his fingers probed her folds, one landing on her clit and the other circling her entrance.

 

Sarah hadn’t realised that she was, in fact, clutching John’s arms until he moved slightly to tip his head and mouth at her breasts. Her hands suddenly detached and she felt something akin to panic – as much as she could contain such a feeling while being so unbearably aroused. Her hands wandered the bed, without any conscious input from her brain, blindly seeking purchase.

 

John incurred more points by lifting his head briefly, taking hold of one of her hands – just as his other hand made a move to breach her – and pressing it against his hair.

 

‘Oh, shit!’ she cried, his index finger was gaining ground inside her. Sarah’s hips lifted. She wondered if she was peaking too soon. _No such thing_ , she decided.

 

John was not distracted from his task by her writhing, gamely adding another finger and moving from one breast to another, tonguing and sucking with utter focus. His moans of arousal were low and restrained, but Sarah could feel his erection press rhythmically against her thigh. Hot, hard. Another high, anguished-sounding moan made its way out of her throat.

 

John removed his fingers. She almost sobbed.

 

He moved up her body, looming over her on his knees. ‘Hey,’ he said softly. His damp fingers cupped her cheek. She could smell her own scent on him. _That_ was arousing.

 

‘How are you feeling?’

 

Stupid question! ‘Oh, go-od,’ Sarah slurred, not able to hold back her grin. Her trembling  was so deep inside that it wasn’t showing on the surface. She was relieved; John might get the wrong idea if he saw her shaking to pieces.

 

‘Good. I’ll put one of these on now, okay?’ he asked, taking one of the condoms from the side table and tearing the wrapper.

 

‘Oh, yeah,’ she nodded. Sarah was beginning to despair of sounding like anything other than bad porn dialogue. Whatever.

 

She gazed unblinkingly at John clothing his penis in bright yellow latex. He froze into stillness at her exploratory touch – his thighs tense. Sarah brought her fingers to her lips. Yep.

 

‘Banana,’ she stated.

 

John laughed. ‘Why the hell–’

 

‘I don’t mind the taste, actually,’ she offered, honestly torn between getting him in her mouth or into her vagina. He took the decision out of her hands.

 

‘I’m sorry, gorgeous–’

 

Sarah stumbled mentally at the endearment.

 

‘–but if you put your lovely lips anywhere near this,’ John gestured at his lurid yellow cock, ‘I _will_ go off like a firework.’

 

Okay then. Back to Plan A.

 

Sarah smiled at his reddening face. ‘Been a while?’

 

‘Shit yeah.’ He shifted back slightly. ‘Now, where was I?’

 

She had no warning before he dropped to his elbows and brought his mouth down between her legs.

 

‘Bloody–’ she started, her voice choking off as she drew a quick breath in. ‘Ohhhh…’

 

After that Sarah could not keep track of what he was doing. It all came down to reaction to tactile stimulus. He had his fingers inside her again at one point, and then he was gently grinding the base of his penis against her clit. That caused her to wrap her legs around him, and the next thing she was aware of was the slow slide of his latexed erection. She felt like she was sucking him deep inside her.

 

He began thrusting forcefully, pushing up onto his hands for better leverage. Sarah thought he looked capable of doing it for years. She stroked his arms, as she reveled in the feeling of fullness, his cock large enough to tickle against her cervix – something that always gave her a quick orgasm.

 

‘Mm, John.’ She closed her eyes again, head turning from side-to-side: it was almost too much, almost painful–

 

He lifted a hand and fingered her clit, bending his leg to balance on one knee and one arm. It pulled him in deeper, giving her a firm nudge every time he bottomed out.

 

‘God-god-god, John!’ she squeaked loudly, planting her feet on the mattress and surging up against him, hands clutching his arse to hold him closely against her. She shook and shook, her whole body squeezing down to one point.

 

His face was beside hers, his panting mouth at her ear. ‘Fuck, look at you! You’re beautiful. Shit, I’m going to–’

 

John’s hand grabbed at her waist, his hips stuttering as his control broke down and he jerked arrhythmically.

 

‘Oh, fuck,’ he wheezed out, trembling under her hands. He heaved out a breath. ‘Oh, wow.’

 

‘God, yeah,’ she agreed, light-headed and euphoric. She huffed a small, disbelieving laugh.

 

John slipped out of her as gracefully as a man can when holding onto a condom. ‘Hm?’ he questioned absently as he tied off the sheath and dropped it on the floor next to his clothes.

 

Sarah curled up on her side to watch him, eyes half closed because she couldn’t keep them open for love or money. _This_ is proper afterglow. ‘You,’ she elaborated, eyelids drifting further down.

 

‘Me what, darling?’

 

He called me _darling_. She would not titter, snigger or snort. What was the question? Oh, yes.

 

‘You, Dr Watson, are a very fine shag,’ she answered, eyelids giving up the fight entirely. She felt a huff of amused air against her hair, a finger stroking along her jaw.

 

‘So are you, dear Dr Sawyer.’

****

She heard him shifting and the bedclothes took her under.

****

***<>***

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't published a Hetero before. *blinks* That was weird.


End file.
